Young Justice Season Three Episode Two
by commander ash
Summary: just what i think should happan


Young Justice fanfiction

Episode 2 Data seekers.

"Breaking news a series of data heists have occurred at many weapon testing facilities and just today a CIA compound was raided and all occupants were killed."

"In other news last week the Canadian government have been granted permission by the UN to organize the creation of the CATRF which will be tracking down and detaining all members of the light and to help bring order to the Middle East a conference will be held by the Canadian government to discuss the resources and equipment the anti terrorist force will have."

The tv is shut off.

"How long until we strike seven hours and remember keep together don't waste any ammo."

"It's time to show the world the light is not so easily defeated."

At the watchtower.

Super boy says in a cocky voice

"Helena remember try to behave yourself don't want to get grounded."

She turns around and faces him in the face.

"Hey why don't you shut up before I go to my house and shove some kryptonite in your mouth."

He backs away.

"Nothing to say this time."

Everyone starts walking through the boom-tube and she does the same.

She walks out on the street.

"Why do we have to come here."

"Beast boy we are coming because we were invited."

They walk towards a gate and two men greet them.

"Identification please."

"IDs please."

A man walks out the doors wearing a blue helmet.

"Soldiers these are our guests, welcome I am captain kolens thank you for attending this meeting."

The two soldiers part and they follow the captain.

Soldiers walk the hallways.

"Mind the security but we want to take step to secure the safety for the members of the meeting."

He opens a door and walks inside.

They walk through the doors and see a room full of people in chairs in a circle.

"Hundreds of people have come here to show that they want to unite."

"You can take the seats that are marked red."

He walks off.

"We are having some problems with a driver out here."

"Corporal do not leave your post."

Shots start going off.

"Hostiles rushing the building."

Guns start going off and the alarms sound.

Military personnel start leading the people out.

"Command I need backup we need a convoy on our position."

There breaching.

A door blasts open and gunfire lights up the hallway.

"All personal on site regroup at my position and hold the area."

"Protect the civilians."

"Remember danger close danger close."

"Command what's that convoys eta."

"We're five mikes out."

"Okey everyone defensive positions."

"Bottle neck them don't let them in to a open area."

She fires her plasma canon into the hallway.

"What's your teams rules of engagement"

"No lethal but protect the civilians."

She fires again and again into the hall.

"Sir we have a Goliath out there it's taking fire."

"Alright everyone prepare to make a run the Goliath will be covering the retreat so get ready to run to the convoy."

"Move it up."

The soldiers rush down the hallway.

They burst outside and a gunfight going out there.

A group of armoured trucks pull up.

"League take care of the civilians we'll take care of the hostiles."

A APC fires its machine gun at the buildings.

"Air Support in route eta two mikes."

She starts firing at the men firing at the trucks.

"RPG"

A RPG hits the APC and it bursts into flames.

Soldiers fall out of it and get behind cover.

Two trucks take off and a helicopter hovers over them.

A helicopter fires at the buildings.

A rocket streaks across the sky heading for blue beetle she flys and shoves him out of the sky the rocket explodes throwing her into a wall.

She started breathing heavily.

A soldier grabs her and drags her behind cover.

She has a ringing in her ears as she shook her head.

She looked down at her side and saw blood.

"Outer defences breached power core damaged unable to complete healing procedures."

She's helped up and put in the back of a helicopter.

A light is passed over eyes.

"Can you hear me your going to be okey your going to make it."

Her vision starts to blur and she blacks out.

When she wakes up she's in a hospital bed.

She looks and sees Jaime siting in a chair.

She tries to sit up and feels a pain in her side.

He hurries to her side and helps her up.

"I thought when I got hurt the suit heals me."

"Your core was damaged the cores starting to start up again so you should be up and out with in a hour."

"By the way thanks Helena for the save."

"Yeah see you around."

He walks out of the room.

She looks at her bandaged side.

A hour later she flew through the course firing at targets as she flew by them.

She landed on the course floor.

Two drones come out of the floor and start firing.

She fires at both of them and they both crumple to the ground.

She turns around and sees blue beetle.

"End simulation."

"What's up Jaime."

"Your getting the hang of the armour."

"Yeah kind of heightens the senses."

"You try hand to hand with it."

"No"

"Well let's get started."

Both her arms morph into two blades and he does the same.

She slashes at him and he blocks the blow and follows with a slash

They go at it back and forth for ten minutes until he forces her to the floor.

"I guess I win."

She brings her foot from under his and he falls down and she rest her blade on his chest.

"Not this time."

She gets up and helps him up.

"Good fight"


End file.
